Compass Star
Compass Star is a male Pegasus with an espresso coat, goldenrod mane and tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a yellow star surrounded by four white five-pronged smaller stars. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Design Compass Star shares his mane and tail style and colors, eye color, and usually cutie mark with "Ponet", shares his tail style and color scheme with S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, shares his design and eye color with "Sightseer", shares his design and sometimes eye color with Starry Eyes, shares his design with "The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3", shares his mane and tail style with Royal Pin, "Poppycock", and S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #4, shares his tail style with Perfect Pace, "Raggedy Doctor", "Emerald Beacon", "Star Gazer", Madden, "Infinity", and S04E19 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, sometimes shares his mane and tail style with "Star Bright", sometimes shares his mane and/or tail style with "Earl Grey", shares his mane and tail colors with Stormbreaker, shares at least his pony kind and the design of his usual cutie mark with Commander Hurricane, and has a similar usual cutie mark to Twilight Sparkle, "Masquerade", and in some depictions Photo Finish. Depiction in the series .]] Compass Star makes several appearances throughout the series, usually in episodes in which other Pegasus ponies are also featured. He first appears in Sonic Rainboom, flying through Cloudsdale alongside Rainbow Swoop as Rainbow Dash introduces her friends to the city of clouds. He later appears as a participant in the pageant in Hearth's Warming Eve, seen during the first scene in the Pegasi's cloud city. Compass Star appears several times in Hurricane Fluttershy; he is one of the Pegasi enlisted by Rainbow Dash to help transport water to Cloudsdale. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, he is seen among the crowd of ponies complaining to Twilight Sparkle about the Pinkie Pie duplicates. Compass Star is also seen in Pinkie Pride, watching the Goof Off between Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. In Equestria Games, he watches the ice cloud descend upon the crowd during the Games' ice archery event, and he is seen during the closing ceremony. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, he is briefly seen when the dignitaries from Maretonia are welcomed to the Crystal Empire. In season five, Compass Star appears in Slice of Life as Amethyst Star gives directions to ponies. In season seven, he briefly appears during the opening shot of Ponyville in Daring Done? Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Compass Star is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the game's Everfree Forest update on December 11, 2014 (iOS) and December 19, 2014 (Android). His in-game description states "With his magnetic personality and keen sense of direction, Compass Star is exactly the kind of Pegasus pony you want around should you ever get lost. Just don't ask him to remember what he had for breakfast!" IDW comics Compass Star is mentioned on 's regular cover. Merchandise Compass Star was first named on his Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #55 C, which gives him the description "He can name every capital in the world, but Compass Star couldn't tell you what he had for breakfast." Gallery See also * * Category:Background characters